Mirrors
by Yuki-kyo-kira
Summary: Itachi and Kurama go into the House of Mirrors. What they expected to be boring turned out to be more fun then they thought. One-Shot based from TNTFJ Chapter 25. ItaKyu Lemon!


This is a bit short, but I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long!

**Warning:** LEMON!

I don not own Naruto nor do I make an money off of this.

"talking"  
'thinking'

* * *

"House of Mirrors," Kurama read out loud. He looked at Itachi. "Why would they make something like this?"

"For narcissists?" Itachi questioned.

"Probably," Kurama said. He stepped towards the entrance. "Might as well go in." Itachi followed him in. Suddenly, Kurama stopped. He was looking in a mirror. He turned and looked at Itachi with tears in his eyes. "I'm not really that fat, am I?"

Itachi looked in the mirror and saw that he too was larger in the mirror. "There is some trick to these mirrors."

"Hm..." Kurama paused in thought. Then he grinned. "This may be fun after all." He started looking at himself in different mirrors. Sometimes he was tall or short, and sometimes he was skinny or round. He noticed that the house was like a maze. He found a dead-end and stared at the mirrors in front of him. Due to the way they were set up, Kurama could see every part of his body in each mirror.

"This is cool," Itachi admitted.

An idea suddenly came to Kurama's mind. He lunged at Itachi, knocking the raven to the floor. Straddling him, Kurama waved a few signs forming a familiar looking barrier. Anyone that would walk by would only see a plan wall as if someone forgot to place a mirror there. Kurama looked down into onyx eyes and grinned.

Itachi knew Kurama was going to do something someone normally wouldn't do. But he wasn't going to stop him. Kurama quickly removed his shirt. Itachi caught on to what Kurama had planned. He smirked and let a hand move up the red-head's chest. Kurama let out a moan as Itachi began to play with his nipples. Kurama began to grind into Itachi, their clothed erections hitting each other. Itachi flipped them and grabbed the hem of Kurama's pants. He tugged them down, taking the boxers with them. He tossed them to the side. His hand took hold of Kurama's chin as he leaned down to kiss him. Kurama parted his lips, letting Itachi's tongue taste him. Soon, Itachi pulled back sitting to stare at the red-head.

Kurama helped Itachi take off his shirt then his pants and boxers. When the two were fully naked, Kurama moved to face Itachi's erection, letting his own manhood dangle in front of Itachi's face. Taking the cue, Itachi also took Kurama's erection into his mouth. Deciding that he was going to be the Seme, Itachi slipped three fingers into the mouth next to the cock. Once they were wet enough, he moved a finger to Kurama's hole and pushed it in.

Kurama jumped at the intrusion. He hadn't expected it. He moaned around Itachi's member as the finger moved around. A second one was soon added and Kurama gave up trying to blow Itachi. He felt close. To stop Kurama from cumming, Itachi squeezed the member, causing Kurama to yip at the feeling. Kurama tried to glare at Itachi, but the fingers found his prostate. A moan broke free as Kurama began to push back on the fingers. Itachi added a third finger and Kurama winced. But soon, he only felt pleasure.

When he deemed Kurama ready, Itachi pulled out the fingers. His cock was still wet from Kurama's saliva. He pulled Kurama on top of him, letting himself slowly slide inside. Kurama screamed out as Itachi sheathed himself inside of the fox. Itachi began to move enjoying the sounds coming from his lover. Itachi looked into a mirror and smirked. He lifted up Kurama's chin, forcing the kitsune to look into the same mirror.

"Look at you," Itachi said. "Do you see how I'm inside you right now?" Kurama blushed. The mirror showed him being filled. "What about your beautiful face?" Itachi moved Kurama's head over to so he could see both of their faces. "Do you see the pleasure I'm giving you?"

"Y-yes," Kurama panted. Itachi gave a hard thrust causing Kurama to cry out in pleasure. Sound of their love making filled the small room created by the barrier. Being able to see themselves having sex made the pleasure of the experience better. "I-itachi. I'm close."

"I know," Itachi said. He reached down to stroke Kurama's member. He thrusted faster and harder. His hand moved to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Not being able to take all of the pleasure at once, Kurama quickly saw white. He released over Itachi's hand, cum also landing on the floor. Itachi thrusted a few more times before he too came. Catching his breath, Itachi pulled out. Kurama panted as Itachi took out a handkerchief and cleaned them both off. Itachi then cleaned off the floor. Kurama grabbed his clothes and redressed. Itachi went at a slower pace.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"I love you."

Itachi smiled at his shy lover. "I love you too." He pulled the kitsune into a hug and kissed him. "Hm... as much as I'd love a second round, I think the others may start looking for us."

"True." With one final kiss, Kurama removed the barrier, making sure no one was nearby. The two then made their way out of the house to find the rest of their team. If they had to pick, this was definitely their favorite part of the amusement park.

* * *

**Note:** In TNTFJ, Itachi called it the Maze of Mirrors. That's because all he could remember was that the House of Mirrors was a maze with mirrors as walls. He was too busy remembering all of Kurama's erotic expressions.


End file.
